bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Tomura Shigaraki/Relationships
__TOC__ Family Biological Family Originally, Tomura felt great love for his deceased family and expresses heavy remorse for his accidental killing of them upon losing control of his Quirk. The severed hands that he wears all over himself are the only remnants of his lost loved ones. He claims that wearing them makes him feel sick, yet also keeps him calm. Tenko was also amazed to learn that his grandmother was a pro-hero. After their demise by his own hands, the shock caused Tomura to lose his memories of them and he occasionally has flashes of them. Eventually, he remembers them fully from his fight with Re-Destro. He recalls the love he felt from his sister, mother, and grandparents. However, he also remembers the suffering he endured by his father, which caused him to develop hatred towards heroes and society. After his Quirk manifested, he unintentionally scared his family with his acts and slaughtered them while begging for help. When his father discovered his deed, Tomura begged him for help but the latter attacked him to get him to stop, Tomura’s instincts caused him to kill him for the pain he caused. Despite the sadness that he holds at slaughtering them, he feels a slight relish in ending the pain he endured. Overall, Tomura no longer feels any guilt about killing his family after getting his memory back and uses it to further fuel his hatred and desire to destroy society. League of Villains/Paranormal Liberation Front Tomura is the leader of the League, following his master's capture. Tomura appears to care for them, as he becomes angry at Magne's death and Mr. Compress losing an arm because of Overhaul. After their victory over the Meta Liberation Army, Tomura treats them to lunch to recover. All For One All For One is Tomura's master and the one who saved Tomura in his childhood. He has also groomed Tomura to be his successor. Ever since then, Tomura has looked up to All For One as a father figure. All For One is very committed to his role as Tomura's master, displaying great care despite being the Symbol of Evil. During the Kamino Incident, All For One tells Tomura that even though he failed, he needs to continue and try again while proclaiming that he is there to help Tomura succeed and that his actions are for Tomura. All For One is happy to see Tomura think for himself and begin to "carve his own path forward" by having the Vanguard Action Squad capture Katsuki Bakugo. He decides to stop the Pro Heroes and Police Force from apprehending Tomura and his Squad. At the start of his battle with All Might, All For One activates Kurogiri's Quirk to give Tomura and his team and his paw, Katsuki, an escape. Tomura stalls and asks about what will his master do. When the fight between All Might and himself intensifies, All For One forces Tomura and his Squad to leave. Tomura, worried about All For One's condition, calls out for him saying he is not ready but All For One is confident that Tomura will carry on the fight in his stead. It is unknown if he knows or cares that All For One killed his grandmother. Kurogiri Kurogiri is loyal to Tomura as his care and development were entrusted to Kurogiri by All For One. Tomura values Kurogiri, considering him to be important during the League of Villains's attack on the U.S.J. While Kurogiri generally follows Tomura's orders, he will go against Tomura's commands if he believes that Tomura is acting too hotheadedly. As in the case of Tomura's introduction to Dabi and Himiko Toga were an irritated Tomura tries to kill the latter two and Kurogiri stops him and reminds him that "if they are to act upon his desires, expanding the League is a necessity" and advises Tomura to accept Dabi and Himiko. Kurogiri occasionally talks over Tomura for this same reason. Daruma Ujiko believes that Kurogiri babies Tomura. Tomura becomes slightly annoyed after Kurogiri's capture which consequently delays the locating of Doctor Ujiko. In this time, Himiko Toga notes that Tomura misses Kurogiri. Although Tomura values Kurogiri, he has called him a few names such as "idiot" which Kurogiri overlooks. Daruma Ujiko Tomura Shigaraki has known Daruma since being rescued by All For One, however they have had few interactions due to Daruma's cautious nature. Daruma gave Tomura his collection of hands, which belonged to the boy's slaughtered family. Tomura only receives criticism and reproaches from Daruma after being summoned from battle with Gigantomachia, due to his lack of achievements and progress since the fall of All For One. Daruma questions what it is that Tomura has to offer in exchange for his help. Tomura answers that he wants to destroy everything and that he can show the doctor heaven and hell. Daruma comments that Tomura's dreams are childish but likes his passion. Keeping to All For One's plans, Daruma agrees to help Tomura but stipulates that his full support will come after Tomura defeats Gigantomachia. Unlike Kurogiri, the doctor does not baby Tomura. He gives him and the League a one-time small allowance after their meeting to live off of. Once Tomura succeeds in taming Gigantomachia and gaining the support of the Meta Liberation Army, Daruma congratulates his achievements. Daruma also expressed a willingness to lend Tomura more power that was originally intended for All For One, in which the latter agreed for the offer. Gigantomachia At first, Tomura expresses delight when he meets Gigantomachia for the first time, realizing that he must be the “power” Kurogiri mentioned. However, his opinion changes after Gigantomachia challenges the League to battle. Gigantomachia erupts into an inconsolable rage from witnessing Tomura's weakness and realizing how much he does not equate to All For One even though he wants to accept Tomura as successor. After Daruma is able to soothe Gigantomachia, Tomura says that he doesn't want Gigantomachia. Tomura returns to fight Gigantomachia after his conversation with Daruma, declaring himself the future king. Gigantomachia is intrigued but after a month and half of fighting he still calls Tomura weak. Tomura, on the other hand, becomes more invigorated and steadfast in getting Gigantomachia to submit. During the conflict with the Meta Liberation Army, Gigantomachia witnessed Tomura’s fight with Re-Destro and was left in awe at his embrace of villainy and his strength. Afterwards, he finally acknowledges Tomura after the latter not only defeats Re-Destro but destroys half of Deika City. Vanguard Action Squad Dabi Upon their first encounter, Dabi expresses disgust at the sight of Tomura. Tomura responds by calling Dabi an ill-mannered brat and requests that Kurogiri warp him and Himiko away. Coupled with Tomura's sullen state from Stain's popularity over the League's, Dabi's refusal to give answers to Tomura's questions, and Dabi's admiration of Stain ideology, Tomura tries to kill him along with Himiko. However, Kurogiri stops the trio and Tomura storms off. Dabi summarizes the encounter as 'weird'. Despite the rough start, Dabi follows Tomura's commands. Tomura considers him and the rest of the Vanguard Action Squad as 'reliable comrades'. Dabi is also one of the few members who tries to expand the League. Before setting off to continue fighting Gigantomachia, Dabi declines, reasoning he doesn't want to fight Gigantomachia and that he has a really good prospect waiting. Tomura allows this and insists Dabi bring along the new prospect. Dabi appears to take cues from Tomura now, deciding to go all-out on the remaining M.L.A. soldiers after seeing Tomura do so. Himiko Toga During their first meeting, Tomura calls Himiko a brat and freak due to her excited attitude as well as for her abnormal fanaticism for Stain. Giran comments that Himiko can be useful. However, unimpressed and in a bad mood, Tomura tries to attack her and Dabi but the three are stopped by Kurogiri. After Tomura's departure from the meeting, Himiko confesses that she thought she was going to die. When Tomura tells Kurogiri that it doesn't matter if the Vanguard Action Squad succeeds or fails and Kurogiri responds with describing the group as "disposable pawns" Tomura interrupts, saying that he sees Himiko and the other as reliable comrades with useful strengths. When Overhaul requests Himiko and Twice to take part in his plan, Tomura responds that they are his "cornerstones". Upon hearing she has to work for Overhaul, Himiko playfully pulls a knife on Tomura while asking why does she have to do things she doesn't want to. Tomura pulls off his hand revealing a calm and decided face. He tells her and Twice that they will help Overhaul for him, themselves and the rest of the League and that he believes in them. This talk results in Himiko and Twice creating the havoc that Overhaul tried to avoid. Spinner At first, Spinner joined the League of Villains thinking that it would help him to continue with Stain's legacy, so he had no problem with Tomura, following his orders without questioning them. However, as the time progressed, Spinner began to have doubts about Shigaraki's actions. The first clue is when the League attack a police convoy to get at Overhaul, who was arrested. Spinner isn't happy about attacking police officers, who have nothing to do with creating a true society. Tomura Shigaraki reassures Shuichi that it is a necessary sacrifice. Later, after the League had little benefit from other operations, Spinner finally loses his patience and begins to shout at Tomura that he has little faith in him and his ability to lead the League of Villains. He has openly questioned how Tomura and the League will help him bring Stain's goals to fruition. Nevertheless, he still respects Tomura and was amazed by his determination to defeat and tame Gigantomachia. He also made an attempt to rescue him from the subordinates of the Meta Liberation Army and Re-Destro. However, he is left in awe at Tomura's victory and the enemy bestowing an army upon him. Former Liberation Army Members Re-Destro Tomura doesn't appear to have much a view on him, though believes Re-Destro's actions are a nuisance to his own goal. They later speak and Tomura insults him, though Re-Destro retorts back by stating the numbers of his army and revealing he knew where to locate them. Re-Destro states Tomura and his forces are too notorious and he needs them gone to make his Meta Liberation Army known. He personally gives Tomura the option of fighting them or have the League destroyed by heroes. Tomura personally declares to Spinner that Re-Destro is an enemy after he forces his members to fight for a good colleague Giran and vows to eliminate him. Tomura later meets Re-Destro after he destroys his tower and was amused by his real identity as the president of a company before preparing to fight. Tomura angers the villain leader by taunting him on his army's dwindling numbers and asks him where his bravado when he called the League went. However, an enlarged Re-Destro seizes Tomura's hand and starts to snap it, for its part in killing many of his subordinates. Re-Destro was also disgusted by Tomura's declaration of only wanting to destroy and not have any other purpose. Despite looking down on his mindset, he does recognize the strength and threat Tomura poses, being quick to notice the improvement of his Quirk. He was also shocked by Tomura surviving a fatal attack of his. During the fight, Re-Destro unwittingly awakens Tomura's memories of his past life and lets him use his Quirk to his full capacity. The horrified Re-Destro becomes forced to use 100% of his "Stress" Meta Ability but is again shrugged off by Tomura who angers him with his goals of simply to destroy. After Re-Destro summons his support item to amplify his Stress, Tomura is not fazed and his new abilities cause Re-Destro to feel fear and he ushers to use 150% of his power to end him. In the end, Tomura uses his new power to not only destroy Deika City and Re-Destro's machine but force him to sever his own legs to survive. Confronting him, Tomura watches as Re-Destro concedes defeat and control of his army to him after seeing he is more worthy of leading the future. After the battle, it appears Rikiya has come to respect Tomura, as he declared him as truly liberated to the members of the army. He now sees Tomura, as his leader and has become fanatically devoted to him. When he offered anything to please the latter, Tomura simply tells him to "Get lost", which Rikiya gladly does so. Pro Heroes All Might Tomura hates the current Hero society, considering it wrong and erroneous, and focuses all of this contempt on All Might, who embodies the Hero society ideals as the symbol of peace and causes regular civilians to be happy. Apparently, the catalyst of this hatred occurs in Tomura's childhood after he accidentally kills his family resulting him being homeless, and no hero comes to save him. Upon rescuing him, All For One emphasizes that no one rescued him believing that a hero would come. However, until he attacked the U.A. High School, Tomura never met All Might in person. They finally meet in the U.S.J., when Tomura orders a raid in the hopes to kill the symbol of peace. Disappointed because All Might is not there, Tomura decides to kill the students to see if that makes him appear. With the arrival of All Might, Tomura resumes his murder plan and after a long and arduous battle he is forced to retreat. His hatred for All Might grows even more after he defeats and has his mentor imprisoned. At first, All Might despises Tomura Shigaraki, considering him as a criminal with a crazy desire to cause harm. However, after discovering that he is the grandson of his beloved mentor, Nana Shimura, his perception about him changes. Eraser Head They meet in the U.S.J., when Tomura orders a raid in the hopes to kill the symbol of peace. Tomura watched Eraser Head fight off his grunts and expresses his displeasure to see him live up to his reputation. However, Tomura soon discovers and exploits his weakness before leaving him with a destroyed elbow after their clash though Tomura shows him respect by calling him cool for still standing against him and his forces single-handedly. Tomura then watches with glee when Nomu thrashes the pro-hero into the ground. After Tomura makes a move to kill his students, Eraser Head prevents this by canceling out his Quirk and Tomura is forced to compliment him on his strong will before Nomu takes him down. U.A. High School Izuku Midoriya Izuku and Tomura mutually despise each other; Tomura despises Izuku for his admiration of All Might (someone he hates) while Izuku doesn't agree with Tomura's villainous actions. Tomura develops an interest in Izuku after he saves All Might during U.S.J. attack, and sees him in a match during the U.A. Sports Festival. Later, in the shopping mall, they unintentionally meet again and Tomura pretends to be a bystander before revealing his identity to the shocked boy. Threatening to use his Quirk against him and the surrounding civilians, Tomura questions Izuku about the difference between himself and Stain. After hearing Izuku's thoughts on the matter, Tomura realizes his goal and thanks Izuku for helping him see that All Might needs to be eliminated. Tomura is considered a dark reflection of Izuku. While Izuku is working to become the greatest hero, Tomura is working to become the greatest villain. Katsuki Bakugo Tomura first meets him in the U.S.J., he nearly attacked Katsuki and the others before All Might appeared. Tomura takes an interest in Katsuki after he wins the U.A. Sports Festival and successfully procures him during the forest training camp. Tomura offers Katsuki a place in his organization since they are both adamant about doing things their way. Katsuki refuses, voicing his admiration for All Might and his intent on being a hero. Katsuki attacks Tomura, knocking off "Father". Tomura is irked but impressed by Katsuki's resolve to fight back. Other Villains Stain Tomura has a deep disdain for Hero Killer: Stain. They first meet when Kurogiri tries to recruit Stain as a means of helping Tomura grow out of his impulsive nature. When Tomura tells Stain he wants to destroy All Might, everything he doesn't like and Izuku, Stain replies that Tomura is the type he hates most, "a temper-tantrum-throwing child, or one with "bloodlust but no conviction". Stain ends up injuring Tomura. Annoyed by Stain's ideology and believing him vastly different from himself, Tomura, has the Nomu ravage Hosu City. His intentions to wound Stain's "pride and dignity" by creating more destruction than Stain backfires. Stain becomes infamous while Tomura and the Nomu are reported as an afterthought. Even after Stain's capture, his influence and popularity continue to bother Tomura. Stain sympathizers, Dabi and Himiko, aggravate Tomura to the point where he even decides to attack them. After this conversation with Izuku, Tomura discovers his true hate for Stain comes from his connection with All Might. Wishing to create a world without All Might, Tomura develops his own conviction and states he will use Stain's ideology as a stepping stone for himself. Overhaul Before their first meeting, Tomura had been shown a picture of Overhaul by All For One. The two's first encounter goes awry immediately. Overhaul notes that All For One's fall is bigger than All Might's. He poses the question of who will be next to leader of the darkness. Feeling challenged, Tomura responds with himself. He continues that he is gathering forces and expanding the League's operation day by day so he can use the power to "annihilate the society of heroes". Overhaul asks if Tomura has a plan since he's failed to capitalize off of Stain the Hero Killer and the Vanguard Action Squad's most brutish members, Moonfish and Muscular. Overhaul proclaims he has a plan and instead of working for the League, the League should join him and the Shie Hassaikai so he can become the "next leader and put the League to good use". Tomura demands that Overhaul leave, causing a short skirmish resulting in Magne getting killed and Mr. Compress losing his left arm. Despite this bad start, Overhaul still sees value in the League and encourages Tomura to figure things out before contacting him again. Tomura's second encounter goes better, although Tomura is momentarily threatened with a gun for his sudden movement and he mentions that the Shie Hassaikai needs to compensate the League for Mr. Compress's arm and Magne's death. Overhaul divulges his plans and the Quirk-Destroying Drug to Tomura in order to gain access to the League's clout. In return, "to build trust, and clear away ill will," Overhaul requests Tomura loan Himiko and Twice to him. However, when Overhaul is defeated by Izuku and is being transported to a hospital, Tomura attacks the police escorting him. Tomura voices his reasons for hating Overhaul; he's too "high and mighty". Overhaul is at first unfazed by Tomura's and Mr. Compress's appearances but becomes angry when Tomura steals his Quirk-destroying drug however. The two each take an arm from Overhaul as retribution. Tomura gleefully taunts the now helpless and powerless Overhaul about how all Overhaul's creation is now his. Overhaul is left in a state of dread and fear. References Site Navigation Category:Character Subpage Category:Relationships